My Name is Hides in Closet
by Warrior Chickenz
Summary: Hides in Closet is a Boggart just trying to survive after his creator Pitch Black is destroyed. However, when one simple mistake threatens to destroy the life he's built for himself, Hides in Closet finds himself in deeper than he bargained for.


**My name is Hides in Closet.**

My story begins with the death of a man named Pitch Black.

Well, I wouldn't really call it DEATH per say. He was simply destroyed by his own creations; which is an awesome way to go if you ask me.

Anyway, when Lord Pitch died most of his creations reverted to nightmare sand and faded away, with the exception of some very notable creatures.

The Boggarts, Thestrals, and Demetors had been allowed enough individuality that we were able to hold ourselves together. The Threstrals wandered off into the woods somewhere, and the Dementors caused massive havoc and were almost immediately killed by a guardian or enslaved by human Wizards. We Boggarts did the logical thing and hid. Call us cowards, but hey it's a living. That's where I come in. My name is Hides in Closet, and I'm a Boggart.

In case you didn't know what a Boggart is (And how could you not? We're pretty awesome) a Boggart is a creature created to take on the shape of the viewers worst fear. We did most of the hiding under the beds when Pitch was too lazy to get up and work.

When I left the other Nightmares and ran away I was hoping to escape the inevitable death by Guardian. I'd wound up in a closet (Or was it a wardrobe to these people?) which had then been moved into a house in the British counrtyside by an old man. Four siblings invented an imaginary world in the back of my home. I gave them a show with that one, but all good things must come to an end, and my home had been sold to an old wizard. When the wizard realized what was living with his robes he'd had a stroke and the closet (Wardrobe?) was then donated to a human magic school.

Now at first this had seemed pretty awesome due to the fact that I had ample access to children. I could scare them out of their wits as much as I pleased, and the wards around the school would help keep my activities secret from the Guardians.

But word gets around, and the next thing I knew a disgusting human known as a "Defense Against the Dark Arts" professor had found my location. He'd somehow defeated me and dragged my home into his nasty foul classroom and allowed his students to practice their disgusting magic on my person. THE NERVE!

After that ordeal was over, I'd escaped to a new home. A trunk abandoned in a raerly used hallway. I decided not to change my name because Hides in Closet sound so much better than Stuffed in Trunk.

There I'd continued doing what I did best. But to my disappointment, not as many unsuspecting victims opened an old trunk as they did ornate closets, so I found myself with much more downtime.

That is, until I felt my home being invaded by a familiar presence. It was _**HIM**_ I gave the bastard the best show I could muster. You should have seen that moon. The Man in the Moon would have been so proud of how hard I tried to copy his home. I could have sworn I had him, but the scum ruined my performance and I found myself once again being dragged up the stairs to that bloody classroom.

After much attempted escape and seething I felt the lid to my home-turned-prison loosen and I flew out taking on the form of my cousin, the Dementor.

The boy in front of me began to tremble. Oh I had this role in the bag. I could feel the boys terror welling up inside him and my borrowed from basked in the torment my victim was experiencing. I may find my cousins distasteful, but man do they do know _fear_. They are able to feed off the emotion itself. The past images and hated memories of their targets are relived in gruesome detail before their very souls are eaten. Now I couldn't exactly copy all of their strengths and abilities, but the Nightmare Sand allowed me to become a _very _close match.

I had the child on the floor screaming. The first time I'd encountered the boy I hadn't been able to taste all his experiences, but now I could relish the opportunity. I was about to finish the deed when the bastard once again stopped me and hexed me back into the hated trunk. I clawed at my prison wanting to finish what I'd started, crying after coming so close. I hadn't allowed myself to feed since I split from the other nightmares.

It was then I realized what a grave mistake I had made. I had used my full power on a _child_.

And who pays special attention to children? _Guardians_. They had most certainly noticed my intended threat to the boy, and wards or not, they now knew I was here.

For the first time in my life I was the one experiencing fear. Before I had known only caution and logic, but now I could feel the emotion coursing through the particles that constituted my form. I could practically see the alarms going off at the North Pole, and judging on how quickly the rest of my kind was slaughtered whenever one was discovered, I was trying to estimate how long I had left. Would I be considered a threat? Would immediate action be taken? I knew North could get into the school undetected. I felt (and hid from) him every holiday season, and I'm sure they all could if they tried hard enough. My only option was to escape.

I renewed my efforts to destroy the hateful prison. It was no longer a matter of pride or comfort; this was now a matter of life and death. I could hear the professor reassure the child and send him off to bed before leaving the room. I was going to be left in here? Alone? Sure the presence of a human wouldn't have slowed the Guardians down much, but it would have created an obstacle that might have allowed my escape. My situation was looking bleaker by the second.

Just how was I going to weasel my way out of this fine mess?

**..::..**

**DunDunDuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun….**

**So this is a teaser chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue (Geez I say that too much) But I find myself becoming a fan of Hides in Closet. Yeah, you all have Bad A$$ Dragon, Guardian, and Wizard OCs, but I have a Bogart. Word yo. **

**As Always, Reviews are welcomed, but flamers will be burned.**


End file.
